


Taken to Aether Paradise

by Barrytrain



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story featuring the new Pokemon Sun and Moon character: Lusamine.





	Taken to Aether Paradise

I opened my eyes weakly. I don’t recall the last thing that happened. Just, women in white. I turned my head to the sides, luckily I’m not paralysed or anything. Though I could not move. I inspected the situation, looking around. All I saw were white walls and floors. That’s when I looked at my body, all tied up and forced to sit on some sort of trolley. The two women in white were pushing the trolley I was forced on. It was best to stay quiet, though I couldn’t because I was scared. I shook, unsure what was going on, though the place I was in was quite peaceful. As I looked, many more people, both men and women were talking to themselves. I couldn’t make out what it was, but I believe they said something about a paradise. The pushing stopped as gates closed around me, finding out I was on a lift. I gulped, seeing one of the women working a navigator on the front of the lift as it slowly raised up from the ground. I managed to look at some text on the navigator. What was this... Aether Paradise? I tried wiggling free, unable to move, as my body was so weak. Everything was blurry for a while; I couldn’t concentrate.

..........

I don’t know how long it’s been but I was outside, heading towards some sort of... It looked like a home. I could feel the breeze of the ocean against my hair. Was I... On some sort of island? I looked at the door, feeling myself come off the ground. I tried to look before I was thrown into the door as it opened forcefully. I hit the ground, in a bit of pain. I tried turning my head as I heard the door slam shut and being locked. I was so confused and in fright as I looked round the room. This room... It was so white and posh! I looked down at the floor, hoping I wasn’t bleeding or anything. That’s when I suddenly heard footsteps slowly walk towards me. I gulped, looking down at the ground as I shook, wondering when this nightmare will end. A few footsteps more... Step, step... Step. And that’s when I saw it. I saw a pair of woman’s boots. They were black with green soles and I could see the tops of her feet, so pale and smooth as I calmed down a little. –I felt a finger gently stroke my chin, leading my head upwards. That’s when I saw her. A woman with long blonde hair and silver streaks. She wore a white dress with a diamond badge on it and black and white leggings. She lead my head up to look into her green eyes as she greeted me with a warm, kind smile.  
“My name is Lusamine.” She smiled. “You’re going to stay with me for a while. You will prove... Useful.”  
I gulped, blackening out again as I heard her giggle so innocently. That was the last thing I heard before waking up again... On her bed.


End file.
